


Curveball

by WinterRose04



Series: The one where Klance gets Married [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I honestly have no idea when this takes place, Just imagine it makes sense canonically, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose04/pseuds/WinterRose04
Summary: Lance and Keith have been keeping their relationship a secret for a while now, but when Lance decides he thinks they're both ready to move further in their relationship, he decides to make things known to his fellow Paladins by asking his boyfriend a special question.





	Curveball

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people write stories where Keith and Lance are in a 'secret' relationship but everyone really knows it and just thinks they're being idiots. However, I kinda wanted to see what would happen if they were actually successful in keeping things secret. Soooo that's what this is! I had a lot of writing this, to be honest lmao 
> 
> ~Winter Rose
> 
> P.S There is a bit of smut in this. Not too terribly much, the two scenes that have it just fade to black. But yeah, there's ya warning!

“Alright Paladins, is everyone ready to go?” Keith readied himself in the Black lion as he waited for confirmation from everyone. They Were going on a big mission. A very dangerous mission if things didn’t go their way. It had everyone on edge. Pidge was the first to sound off with a simple ‘Pidge and Green are good to go.’ followed shortly after by Hunk and Allura. Silence filled the comes as they all waited for Lance. “Lance? You there?” Keith prodded. No response came and Keith sighed, getting up from his seat. “I’ll go check up on him.” He tried to sound nonchalant and slightly irritated but his insides clenched with worry. The black Paladin turned off he's coms as he hurried over to the red lion. The giant cat opened up her mouth for him and walked inside. “Lance?” the man called, walking towards the control center. 

“Keith,” Lance called out, getting out of his seat and walking to Keith, folding the smaller boy in his arms, long arms wrapping around Keith's waist. Keith let out a confused sound before moving his arms up to the Cubans shoulders. Lance murmured something into Keith's neck, hot breath tickling the pale man’s neck. 

“What?” The raven pushed Lance back slightly, cupping his face with cold hands. “I couldn't understand you.” Keith pushed a lock of hair away Lances face and waited for him to speak. Lance swallowed thickly and shook his head. 

“Please be careful,” he whispered. “I can't lose you.” Keith smiled sadly and raised himself up onto his toes to bring his lips to Lances’ impossibly soft ones. Their kiss was slow, full of love and concern for the others well being. Lance ran his tongue along Keith's lower lip and the shorter man let him in eagerly. Their tongues intermingled, a dance of sorts. The kiss wasn’t rushed, but it was passionate. And it was over too soon for both of them. 

“I will as long as you are,” Keith whispered back, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriends’ lips. “I love you, Lance.” The raven pressed one last kiss to Lances’ lips before he turned away. Tears slipped down Lance’s cheeks as he took a deep breath. 

“I love you too,” He said, turning back to the control center and returning to his seat. He wasn’t ready for this mission. None of them were. But they had too, it was their job. He just wished their job didn’t put the life on the man he loved on the line. He took deep breaths as he turned he's coms back on. “Lance and red ready to go.” 

~~~

The mission was a success despite a few bumps here and there. Hunk and Allura were in the healing pods- bathing having gotten a few cuts and bruises during a particularly rough battle- but other than that everyone was ok. Exhausted, but ok. After getting cleaned up, Lance snuck into Keith's room and waited for his boyfriend to finish up in the showers. The two young men had been dating for almost one year now, and by some god-given grace had managed to keep it a secret from everyone- except Coran because Lance had to tell _someone_. However, Lance was planning on telling everyone- by asking his boyfriend a certain question. He had just started planning things out, where and when he was going to do it for example. Coran was helping him find a ring like that beautiful orange stashed man he was. 

Lance wanted to pop the question on their one-year- anniversary, but he still hadn’t found the ‘perfect’ ring and still had no idea what his plan was for actually doing the proposal. He had about a month and a half until their anniversary and he was starting to stress. Thankfully, whenever Lance would get stressed, Keith would notice. He wouldn’t interrogate Lance about why he was stressed, he would just give a simple, ‘You ok?’ and when Lance nodded the smaller man would provide a… distraction. Lance was good after that. The sound of the door sliding open pulled Lance from his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at Keith who was gloriously shirtless, rocking grey sweatpants, and drying his stupid mullet with a towel. Keith's eyes locked on Lances face and watched as ocean blue eyes looked him up and down. The raven rolled his eyes fondly and made his way into the room, the door closing behind him. 

“Well hello there,” Lance said, sitting up and holding out his arms for a hug. Keith dropped the towel in his hamper and walked over to his tan boyfriend, sitting himself down on his lap and wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “You’re beautiful, babe.” Keith blushed and leaned in for a kiss to shut lance up. “I’m so happy you’re safe,” he whispered against Keith's lips before deepening the kiss. 

Things quickly became heated and before either of them knew it, Lance had lost his pants and was lying on his back, Keith hovering over him also pantless. Lance looked up at his boyfriend, watching as he grabbed the familiar small bottle from his bedside table and began to finger himself open. The Cuban slowly stroked himself to life-which didn’t take long for all things considered- and took the bottle from Keith, slicking himself up. Keith finished stretching himself and pulled his fingers out, pushing Lance’s hand away and grabbing the long thick cock. He hovered himself over Lance as he lined things up and slowly sunk down, bottoming out with a groan.

_Bang Bang Bang_

“Yo Keith! You in there?” Keith and Lance froze, looking to the door. “Keith?” Pide spoke again. 

“I’m getting changed Pidge!” Keith called back in a panic. Pidge Laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I'm not going to barge in on you while you’re naked, I don’t wanna see that. I was just wondering if you know where Lance is, Hunk is looking for him.” Keith looked down at Lance, and then back at the door. 

“Uh, not sure. He may be on the training deck.” Silica followed Keith's comment, and then Pidge and Keith burst into laughter. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Lance gaped at his boyfriend in mock offense. Fine then, he’ll show Keith what he thought of that. Grabbing Keith's hips, Lance placed his feet on the bed and snapped his hips up roughly, just once, just enough to shut that stupid little pretty mouth of Keiths. “Ah! Ahhh uh, well um so- sorry I couldn't help you. I’ll let you know if I find him.” Keith choked out. 

“Um, ok? Are you alright dude?” Pidge asked, suddenly wary. Keith cleared his throat before he spoke again. 

“Yup! All good, just tripped. Hope you find Lance, by Pidge!” The green paladin slowly turned away from the door, muttering something about guys being weird and unpredictable. Once he was sure Pidge was gone, Keith smacked Lance’s chest. “The hell was that!” Lance just laughed and flipped them over, kissing Keith's forehead.

“You were making fun of me. I had to get you back somehow.” He grinned. The smaller man went to say something else but Lance cut him off with a kiss. “Now let me fuck you baby.” Keith was then putty in his hands. 

~~~

“Coran I’m running out of time! Our anniversary is 4 weeks away and I have nothing! I don’t even have a ring yet!” Lance dragged his hands down his face a groaned. The two were sitting in the holodeck. Keith and Pidge were off on a small mission, Allura was doing research on a planet they would soon be visiting, and Shiro was most likely in the training room.

Coran smiled down at his favorite -don’t tell the others- paladin. “Actually, I found something I think you might like.” Coran pulled a ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Lance. The box was a dark velvety red. It was beautiful. Lance opened the box and smiled so brightly he's cheeks hurt.

“It's perfect Coran. Thank you.” Coran smiled along with him and gave a small hug. 

“You are quite welcome, my boy.”

~~~

Lance and Keiths' one-year anniversary was two days away. To say Lance was freaked out was an understatement. Did he have a plan? More or less. He wanted to go back to the space mall because Keith and Lance had their first date- it wasn’t an official first date but they both count it as such in their hearts. And what he wanted to do at the space mall…. Well, he had a vague idea but it completely depended on how things went.

“Lance?” Lance snapped his eyes up to Keiths who looked at him in confusion. “You ok hun?” Lance groaned. He loved it when Keith called him that, it made him weak at the knees for reasons that went unknown. Lance nodded and let his head collapse back onto his bed. Keith walked over and laid down next to Lance, resting his head his boyfriend’s firm chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetheart,” Lance whispered and kissed the top of Keith’s head despite the other man already having fallen asleep. “So much.” 

~~~

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit oh my freaking quiznack Coran it's today!” Lance passed back and forth in Coran’s quarters anxiously. “Today is _ the _ day, I’m gonna be engaged today! If he says yes that is. Wait, what if he doesn't say yes? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if I freak him out and he breaks up with me?! Oh my god, I’m gonna be single today!” 

“Lance, my dear boy, Language. Second, quiet please you don’t want to give yourself away. Third, yes it is indeed today. Fourth, He will absolutely say yes. He loves you, I see it in the way he looks at you and talks about you. I can practically _ see _ the love emanating from him when he’s around you. And even if he does say no,” Lance squeaked frantically but Coran kept talking. “Even if he says no, I doubt he will end his courtship with you lad. He may just not be ready to be in that serious of a courtship. And lastly, why are you in my sleeping chambers this early? I’m tired number three, get out.” Coran turned around and flopped back down onto his bed. 

“Ahah, whoops. Sorry, Coran.” Lance slipped out of the room and walked the quiet halls. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket and ran his hand over the velvet ring box. Keith would say yes. He would. And Coran was right, even if he did say no he wouldn’t be a dick about it. He could do this. He could do this. Ten minutes later Lance was walking into Keith’s room just as the other paladin was getting up. “Gooooood morning sleepy head!” Lance beamed. Keith groaned he's response and went to get dressed. “Well fine then, and here I Was expecting a super happy boyfriend of one whole year but I guess it’s just any other day to you.” Lance pouted and sniffled in an attempt to make Keith feel guilty. 

“Let me brush my teeth, dork.” He murmured and walked out of the room. Five minutes later he came back in, hair tied back in a messy bun, teeth freshly brushed, and a small smirk on his face. Lance stood from his seat on the bed and opened his arms expectantly. Keith shook his head fondly and jumped into Lance’s arms, knocking them both down onto the bed. Keith captured his boyfriends' lips in a passionate kiss, grinding down softly causing them both to moan. The raven detached he's lips from the Cubans with a small pop and smiled down. “Happy anniversary hun.” he winked and ground his hips down again. 

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance moaned and lifted his head to attack Keith's neck. The smaller man ran a hand down to Lance’s jeans and fidgeted with the button and zipper. “Ah, you know. I had. Plans. For today. You heathen.” Lance said in between small bites nips and kisses to Keith’s neck. Keith just chuckled and continued to open up Lance’s pants. 

“And we can do those plans after I get your cock in my mouth and your cum down my throat.” Lance flopped he's back onto the bed with a moan. Holy quiznack, Keith was going to be the death of him. 

~~~

A little while later, Lance and Keith were dressed in jeans and button-ups. Lance in red, Keith in blue. It was Lance’s idea and Keith loved him too much to refuse. Plus, he did kinda like it…. But that was something Lance didn’t need to know. Coran helped them escape the castle unseen by their teammates, giving Lance a comforting pat on the back and a wink when Keith wasn't looking. Thankfully, Allura had given the team a couple of days off because of the last few missions they had had; meaning the two men didn’t have to worry about not being there for a mission or battle or whatever the case. They could relax and have an amazing day to celebrate their anniversary. 

Lance dragged Keith around the mall, visiting all of their favorite shops including the adult store to pick up a few… supplies- and grabbing food whenever they felt even the slightest bit hungry. Keith really wanted to stop by the weird alien arcade and play some games. Lance won himself a shark and Keith a hippo -which he was now holding to his chest as if his life depended on it. Finally, after hours of running around, Lance spotted it. 

“Hey Keith, remember the Photo Booth?” Lance pointed to a large box with a curtain across the side. It looked like a normal Photo Booth from the outside- besides how big it was compared to earth's photo booths- but the inside was different. Convenient, but different. Of course, there was a bench to sit on and the screen so you could see how the picture would look. However, there was a little pedal at the bottom, almost like in a car, and whenever you stepped on it-however many times that was- it would take the picture for you. That way you don't have a limited amount of time to figure out a pose and stuff; which made lances’ life a hell of a lot easier at this given moment in time. 

Keith smiled brightly at the sight. “Of course! I still have the pictures of our first date. Our first kiss.” Keith laughed excitedly and grabbed Lance’s hand, dragging the Cuban to the box. Lance laughed along with his boyfriend as they snuggled up together on the bench, Keith pushing he's hippo down by their feet. Lance quickly followed suit with his shark, making sure he still had room to press the pedal at the bottom. “Ready?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance with sparkling eyes. Lance smiled softly. 

“As I’ll ever be.” He said in return and the two men faced the screen at the front. For the first picture-Lance was planning on taking five though you could take as many as twenty- was simple. Lance stuck his hand in his pocket to get ready to pull the ring out while Keith grabbed his face -causing the man to look like a fish- and planted a big kiss to his cheek. Lance stepped on the pedal and the camera flashed. They both chuckled at the sight For the second picture, Keith and Lance put their backs together and Keith turned his head to the screen, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue; meanwhile, Lance had the ring held up in front of his chest and a finger to his lips. 

The third picture had Lance facing he's boyfriend, a wide grin on his face as he held up the opened ring bow. Keith had his hands covering his mouth in shock as he looked down at the ring. This would later become one of their favorite pictures to look back on. “Oh my god,” Keith said, voice muffled by his hands. “Oh my god,” he repeated, before finally looking back up at Lance. “Are you serious?” Lance laughed. 

“Yes. I have never been more serious about something in my life. I love you so fucking much Keith and I have loved the last year we’ve spent together. As a couple that is.” Lance chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “And I know that I want to spend all of the coming years with you as well. I want to call you my husband.” The tan boy slowly took out the ring and held up to Keith. “So, will you marry me keith?” The raven let out a choked sound behind his hands and began to nod. 

“Of fucking course, I will.” He said and tackled his boyfriend-no, his _ fiance- _ in a giant hug, practically in the other boys’ lap. He laughed into Lance’s neck as he held him tightly, Lance hugging him around the waist as well. Lance pressed the pedal and snapped the picture. After a couple of minutes, Keith finally back away and looked at the ring. He gave a small nod when Lance asked if he could put it on him; smile only grew wider as he watched the band slide down his finger. Lance let out a breath, seemingly relieved. 

“Thank god it fits, I was so worried it wouldn't.” They both laughed. Keith stared down at the ring, taking all of it in. The ring was black, with a thin red stripe carved around it. And if he saw correctly, then the inside of the ring was also the same deep sparkling red. It was beautiful.

“One more picture alright?” Keith nodded happily and positioned himself next to lance again. “Now, I want you to hold up that hand like a single lady! Even though you’re not single! You are an engaged lady!” Keith stared blankly up at lance; who was currently holding his hand up high, his other hand sat on his hip. Lance looked at Keith and smiled. “Ok, ok, an engaged _ paladin _. Gender not specified.” He winked at Keith- who scoffed- and settled back down, wrapping his arm around Keith's waist and pulling him close. 

“I am very comfortable in my manhood thank you very much.” Lance snorted in response, shaking he's fondly and responding with a small ‘I know baby’. “Alright, let’s do this.” Keith held up his left hand, showing off the beautiful ring, his smile just as bright. Lance looked down at his Fiance, the man he loved, and the expression on his face was so soft. So loving. Then he stepped on the pedal and the camera flashed. 

~~~

The dining room was filled with the chatter of the team, all enjoying a nice dinner that Hunk had prepared. Keith and Lance paused outside of the door as they decided how to tell everyone. "We could always just walk in their holding hands or something," Keith suggested but Lance shook his head. 

"It has to be bigger than that. Something that will totally catch them off guard." Lance pondered over the thought, completely focused. And then he snapped his head up, a grin plastered to his face. "I got it." 

~~~

The door burst open and everyone paused what they were doing. Shiro frowned slightly at the two young men. "Where have you two been all day?" he asked. Lance and Keith looked to Coran who simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Lance sighed, shoulders sagging. 

"Well, we decided to go to the mall to fight." Everyone erupted back into conversation, things like 'of course' and 'really guys?' and 'typical' and of course, the disappointed dad look from Shiro. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Lance said and everyone quieted down a little. "We just went to compete against each other. A little fun, that's all. Ya know, who can find this the fastest who can run up and down all of the weird alien steps the fastest, things like that." Pidge snorted into her food but said nothing. "But then, Keith just had to go and ruin it by getting engaged." Shiro started choking on his food and Coran reached over, patting him on the back while sipping some... tea, of sorts. 

"I'm sorry, _what?_" Shiro said, taking deep breaths. Lance and Keith smiled at each other. 

"Well I mean, it's not entirely my fault. After I got engaged you just had to go and do it too! You just can't stand the idea of me having something you don't, can you?" Keith said, crossing his arms smugly. Hunk stood up, eyes wide. 

"You got engaged too!?! What the heck you guys! Who are you marrying? What is going on, what is this world coming to??!!" Lance laughed at his friend, shaking his head. 

"Don't worry buddy. You know the person I'm engaged too. All of you do. Same goes for Keith actually." The team all looked around, sharing confused looks with each other. 

"I'm sorry, am I the only one confused here?" Pidge said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

"Well, I guess there's only one way to clear things up right Keith?" Lance turned his head and smiled at Keith, cupped his face, and leaned down to connect their lips in a sweet, gentle, kiss. The others gasped, Shiro started chocking again, and Coran began clapping happily. The two boys kissed for a few seconds before separating and looking at the others. "Does that help?" Lance asked smugly. 

"Ok, so you mean to tell me you guys went to the mall together, and just decided to get engaged?" Shiro asked, walking over to Keith and Lance. 

"Actually, we've secretly been dating for a year. Today is our one-year anniversary and, Lance proposed." Keith said, slipping his hand into Lances, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "You can look at the ring if you want. We're not messing around Shiro. I really love him." Lance pressed a kiss to the top of Keith's head. 

"And I love him," Lance said fondly. 

"You're serious? This is real? You guys are getting married?" Shiro asked, letting everything sink in. "Oh my god. Keeeithhhh. My baby brother is getting married!" Shiro wrapped Keith and Lance in a tight hug. Keith grumbled into his brother's shoulder, face red from embarrassment. Lance just laughed nervously. He knew that he was 100% going to get the 'talk' later on and he was definitely not ready for that. Once Shiro released them, everyone else began walking over too, at first they were making sure the two men weren't fucking with them, and then they were congratulating them. 

"Jesus guys, we thought you still hated each other," Pidge said. "I mean, you were still constantly getting into fights and shit." She shrugged at Shiro's disapproving look. 

"Well, that was kinda the point." Lance nodded at Keith's comment. "We didn't really want the pressure of everyone knowing and asking questions while were trying to figure out how we worked together as a couple." The team made sounds of understanding. 

"Congratulations my boys! So glad everything worked out for you two. And I told you he wouldn't say no Lance!" Coran smiled brightly and lance groaned. They were then bombarded by questions such as 'Wait, Coran knew?!' And "not fair! Why did he know?' But Lance's attention was solely on Keith who stared him down with a confused look. 

"You thought I was going to say no?" he asked. Lance shrugged. 

"I was worried, that's for sure. I was scared it was too soon and that it would freak you out and that you would break up with me. I didn't want to lose you." Coran started to usher everybody out of the room, telling the others that they needed some time alone. Lance gave the man a grateful look before returning his gaze to Keith. 

"Sweetheart, I can't imagine a single scenario where I could say no to spending the rest of my life with you." Keith placed his hands on lances face, running thumb gently up and down his cheek. "I am so in love with I can't even put it into words. And to be completely honest, if you hadn't done it today, I was gonna start planning a proposal of my own." chuckling softly, the two young paladins let silence fall between them for a bit. 

"Ya know," Lance said, breaking the quiet. "We threw quite the curveball at the team today." Keith hummed in response, dropping his hands to Lance's chest and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "I think its good that we told them though, despite no longer being able to sneak in make-out sessions in the showers and shit." Lance felt Keith shake, the tell that he was laughing softly. Lance wrapped his arms around his Fiance, holding him close and pressing soft loving kisses to his forhead. "So, who's gonna plan the wedding?" 


End file.
